


Play With Fire

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Kaito didn't know whether Pandora corrupted them or if they always deep down craved destruction.A sequel toWorst In Me
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Play With Fire

Saguru had fallen asleep, but Kaito rarely slept so he kept looking at the evidence they’d already managed to collect. All myths of Pandora made far more sense now that he was living with the consequences. It had been five years since that fateful night and they didn't look a day older. 

They were both victims of circumstance, but while Kaito had it worse, Saguru took things harder. It had not seemed to have been in his nature before to be violent. Kaito wasn't the same. Putting down the papers he’d only been looking at and not really reading, he pulled the covers up over Saguru's sleeping form, and pulled a file out from under him. He'd obviously been so tired if even a mystery and a hunt couldn't keep him awake. 

There was a quiet knock at the door of the bedroom and Kaito looked up from the papers with curious eyes. That must have been Baaya. Kaito was ecstatic to this very day that she hadn't betrayed Saguru after all and declined his calls that night to encourage him to leave the area. She had since tracked them down and was firm on staying. Kaito got up off the bed carefully as to not disturb Saguru and he opened the door just as cautiously. The older woman great him with a tired smile, and Kaito smiled back, genuinely. There were very few people who could make him smile these days. 

“Kaa-chan, you’re looking as fine as ever.” He offered her a paper rose, all he could often give. His magic tricks these days were limited but he still even now kept fake flowers on hand. Baaya took it, while shaking her head and sighing. 

"Kaito, I’ve told you to call me Baaya so many times.” It was meant affectionately nonetheless. Not long after he first became acquainted with Saguru, he had met his caretaker, and they’d hit it off in the strangest of ways. The older woman had been somewhat amused, somewhat worried, by her foster son allying herself with a thief, and yet despite his villainy, she had been nothing but good to him. He found it odd in the beginning, but realized that was just in her personality to be kind to almost anyone as long as they were kind to Saguru. Even years later and so many atrocities since then, that love remained. 

"And I'll tell you just as many times that I love you more than just as that." Kaito responded, before stepping out of the way for the woman to enter the room. “Saguru is sleeping.” 

“Good. He needs the rest.” She noticed the papers scattered all over the bed and floor. What were once neat stacks of files stolen from an archive were now decorating the room. “Are you two making any progress on finding a cure?” 

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, a slightest of fond smiles crossing his face. "No, but I'm beginning to see that it doesn't matter. Saguru and I could be together for eternity and I'd never tire of it." 

"Even if the world burns down around you?" 

Kaito grinned with all teeth. "I'd expect nothing less."


End file.
